the sith wars
by jimzy123
Summary: Over 10 thousand years before Anakin skywalker was ever born a war was raging between the Jedi knights and the Sith lords and in the middle of it a clone of a sith lord was found and taken to the Jedi temple for training
1. Chapter 1 mission to mustafar

Star wars the Sith warsChapter one mission to mustafar

Second fanfic gave up on my first hope this will be better I don't own star wars

Over 10 thousand years before Anakin skywalker was ever born a war was raging between the Jedi knights and the Sith lords and in the middle of it a clone of a sith lord was found and taken to the Jedi temple for training now a padawan learner a mission to mustafar will reveal more to him his search for his past

I switch off my lightsaber leaning against the wall breathing heavily as the training droids shut down looking up at the control room were my master was watching me i cant see him properly but notice a smile through the glass

"you`ve done well my padawan" he says smiling opening the door i walk up to him as he says "come on we have a mission to mustafar the sith lords are making their move and darth plaigus is at their lead we can end this war today if we kill him"

I nod and head with him to our ships and we fly towards mustafar just the two of us against plaigus and his son

"be calm Jayden well be there soon" my master says leaning back and closing his eyes meditating

"i am trying master" i mutter to my self

We land on mustafar a few hours later and see plaigus and tynus walking out of an underground chamber taking to each other silently

Tynus p.o.v

"how long until they will wake up again farther" i asked looking up at my farthers face

He smiles at me "whenever were ready son but first we need to find that clone of yours he is the key to finishing the black sun and turning the tide of this war"

I nod as we head towards our ship then all of a sudden secincing two Jedi near by

"looks like we wont be waiting long farther hes already here along with his master"

"ahh so plo hun is here to good" he looks over in the two Jedi's direction "lets make this quick son"

I smile "yes farther" i say turning on my black lightsaber

Jayden's p.o.v

I look at my master noticing the black and the red beams of light "guess they know were here master"

Plo hun smiles "yes i guess they do shall we" he says turning on his white lightsaber

"Lets" i say switching on my green one

We jump down rushing straight into battle me with tynus and plo with plaigus all four lightsaber`s clashing none of us gaining the upper hand as me and tynus edge closer to the molten lava he moves back i keep fighting now moving towards my master i force push tynus away and is hood falls from his face and i freeze looking at him as if i was looking in a mirror same eyes same nose same hair same everything

"Wh-wh-what the hell" i stutter as he laughs

"so the cats out of the bag clone"

"Clone what are you talking about"

"me and my farther cloned you from my dna you fool but we diddent bet on that kaminoen running off with you to the Jedi before we used you"

"Your lying i am no part of you" i say diving at him in anger

Tynus` p.o.v

I kept laughing as the clone kept attacking me his anger taking over him as he slashed at me his sloppiness would prove to be his downfall since i could sense my father was nearly done with his weak opponent and would be joining my battle momentarily i decided to go back on the offensive attacking with all i had trying to break through the Jedi scum's defence with no effect it seems this will be more difficult than i originally anticipated his defence picked up on what his attack lacked but me and farther can work on his attack as soon as we have him in our grasp i see in the corner of my eye my farther run plo hun through with his sabre and the clone stops fighting rushing to his side

Jayden's p.o.v

Its like it happened in slow motion i saw my master my best friend fall to the ground i used the force throwing the sith lords away rushing to his side

"Master don't you dare die i can't fight them alone"

His breaths were ragged as he whispered "kill them end the war my apprentice "

He died in my arms and i feel the rage building inside me as the sith lord reappear i pick up plo`s lightsaber in my left hand with mine in my right i switch them both on "your both going to die" i dive at the pair they just about raise there sabres in time to block my attack the battle getting more and more deadly between the three of us both of my sabres clashing with there's i jump backwards away from them bringing the handles of my blades together and twisting them together to make one lightsaber i run at the sith attacking both of them even harder the rage inside me at its peak making my movements faster and harder to judge as i hit tynus hurting him causing him to stop fighting all i have to do is finish off plaiugus i keep telling myself trying to calm down and regain my focus until i see my masters body srnding me back into a rage i keep slashing at the dark lord before he slices my lightsaber in half leaving me with plos white blade i stop plaigus`s next attck and force oush him away with his son i turn off my lightsaber and fall to my knees exhausted i then carry my masters body back to the transport we came on and contact the order informing them on everything

"so what now masters" i ask

"you send master huns body back here put the ship on auto pilot itll make it back"

"what about me"

"stay go with tynus and his farther make them think youve turned thanks to the battle youll be out double agent were also granting you the rank of knight but be carful jayden i don't know what the sith are planning but you seem to be a part of it"

I bow ending the council and place plos lightsaber on his body setting the ship to take off before i get hit by force lightning i see the ship leave then see my own face stareing down at me

"we have him farther"

"good bring him to our ship"

I feel someone pick me up before the world goes black

Hope you enjoy review please


	2. Chapter 2 black sun and battle of yavin

Star wars the sith wars

Chapter two the black sun and the battle of yavin four

Jayden's p.o.v

I wake up looking up at a bright light on the ceiling above me and it takes me a few moments to realise what happened and then it rushes back to me the mission to mustafar the battle with the sith my masters death and my new mission the door opens and I look up seeing darth tynus walk in

"Ah so your awake brother" he says

I nod "yes I am were is lord plaigus"

"Why do you wish to make another attempt on his life?"

"No I realised something in our battle brother I have been fighting for the wrong side the dark side have a better chance of winning this war the Jedi are weak

Tynus smiles "well well finally you see it come with me"

I stand up and follow my "brother" through the underground base towards where darth plaigus is waiting he tells me to wait near the door as he walks inside I take a deep breath thinking of what to tell him when he emerges

Tynus` p.o.v

I walk inside my father's war room and see him in a meeting with the sith lords around the galaxy discussing the battles on the front lines

"my lord we have successfully taken over the geonosis and the genotions have agreed to help create droids out of the Jedi dna so they will have the ability to use slight force powers and have no need for lightsaber training" darth sidious informs him

My farther smiles "good good darth vior I want you to leave tatooine and head to naboo the Jedi rely on there queens diplomacy to aid their plight to the republic helping them send more soldiers we take that system and we take their back up "

"Yes my master it will be done" vior says

"Good now this meeting is over you have your assignments good luck"

He shuts off the holoprojector turning to me "ahh son has your clone woken up yet"

"Yes farther and hes ready to join us" I say bowing

"Good the black sun can finally be finished send him in"

I nod and walk out to get Jayden

Jayden's p.o.v

Tynus walks out and tells me plaigus is ready to see me I walk in and he smiles

"Ahh son so I hear you want to join us"

I bow onto one knee "yes my master what is thy bidding"

He smiles "first I need your assistance come with me"

He leads us out of the war room and into a hanger where the biggest ship I've ever seen is "this my son is the black sun it has the power to take out whole planets without a second thought but it's not finished yet and as I remember the kaminoens put in your genetic make up to fix anything which is why you were created "

I nod "I'll get right on it farther"

I start working on the black sun being sure that it won't be able to destroy much more than an asteroid and tune my force powers so I can feel it wherever it is it takes me three months but I finally finish it and I send a message to the Jedi counsel and they tell me it's time for me to leave and come back to the Jedi who need my help on yavin four I sneak out of the base onto the frozen planet hoths surface and press the homing device on my star fighter making it come to me as tynus walks out

"I knew you hadn't turned clone my father was a fool to trust you" he says turning on his lightsaber

"Really you seemed to trust me enough" I say taking my blood red one plaigus gave me from my belt turning it on

"I was lying to you"

We dive at each other my mind calmer than the last time we fought our lightsaber's clashing on the frozen wastes as I see my ship will be arriving in an hour I keep defending against tynus` attacks slicing back at him unable to break his defence and he unable to break mine it seems the cloning worked a little too well my ship finally arrives and I jump onboard leaving the atmosphere heading for yavin four to aid in the battle I finally arrive two hours later and land in the thick of the battle I see Jedi master yazor and he smiles

"What kept you "

"Ran into a problem the council said you had something for me"

He smiles "yeah this" he says handing me a new lightsaber but not any lightsaber master huns

"This is plo huns weapon"

"Yes and its yours now he always wanted you to have it"

I nod throwing the red one away and turning on the white blade

"Shall we" I ask yazor

"Lets "he replies

We jump out onto the ruins cutting down sith troops running to the top were former Jedi master hesho is waiting for us

He smiles "so they send two knights to take me down you have no chance"

"wanna bet" I say diving at him attacking him with all I have before yazor joins the fight hesho turns on both of his blood red blades blocking and attacking us both unable to break our defence he jumps away firing lightning at us we dive away in opposite directions

"This could be a problem" I say smiling at yazor who nods

Yazor tries to sneak round the back of him but meets hes end when hesho electrocutes him to death I watch as yazor dies feeling the same anger I felt when plo hun died I charge at hesho bringing my blade down at his head he barley dodges it as I take my stance thinking this war is stupid my friends my mentors are all dyeing and I could be next for what control of the galaxy

"THIS ENDS NOW TRAITOR" I scream at hesho running at him attacking with no thought of the code not sensing that plaigus and tynus are on their way to the battle I just want this sith dead by my hand hesho slices at my neck I block parrying bringing my blade round taking off his right arm he screams in pain but doesn't stop attacking with his left foolish sith should just give up this is almost too easy within moments I take off his other arm and he falls to his knees and I slice my blade though his neck taking his head clean off I shut off my sabre and breath heavily "this battle is won" I look down and see the republic army finishing off the siths troops before I take yazor`s body to the ships and climb on bored with a squadron of troops on its way to courasant when we arrive I go to the council chambers for debriefing and they tell me that sidious is on naboo and I must go there to protect the queen as soon as we burn yazor's body and make him one with the force

Please review so I know what you think


	3. Chapter 3 retaking naboo

Star wars the sith wars

Chapter three the retaking of theed city

Tynus` p.o.v

We arrived twenty minutes to late as my me and my father's ship landed on yavin four the battle was over and I sensed my clone leaving with a squad of troops we walked through the battle field to were hesho`s dismembered body lay and my farther crouched down

"If only we were here my son we could have saved him from your clone" he sighs

"It seems the dark side unleashes in him farther during the heat of battle I can kill him if you'd let me"

"You know as well as I do you two cannot kill each other for another ten thousand years as I've foreseen it"

"Yes farther I understand" I say with slight disappointment

My farther smiles taking some of hesho`s blood "this should be sufficient for our plans my son and Jayden still has no clue in the part he will play before this war ends"

I nod "so where do we go now"

He looks at me "to naboo vior is a strong sith warrior and we do not have what we need from him yet but I feel your clone is also on his way there to help an old friend of his"

"The queen"

"yes vior may have taken theed city but she and her men escaped harm the Jedi will send him to help take back the capitol"

I nod "and with the black sun working the sky will burn around them thanks to the modifications' I made after the clone left it unable to destroy the planets core"

My farther laughs telling me to come and we get on our ship heading back to the hoth system to get the black sun

Jayden`s p.o.v

I sit in my star fighter meditating as the auto pilot takes me to naboo thinking I would never return here after the chaos I brought with me on the trip with master hun three years ago I wonder if mia remembers me after the last night I was there the night we spent together I hope not my astromech beeps snapping me out of my trance as I see a incoming message on my holoprojector I answer it seeing my old flame and queen of naboo mia appear

"Mia it's been a long time"

"So it has padawan smith"

"I'm no longer a padawan mi I'm a Jedi knight now"

"Oh my apologies master smith if you're planning on finding me come to the swamps the sith have control of the city now"

I nod "ok send us the coordinates and well meet you there"

She nods and shuts off the call sending me the coordinates we land not too far away from their base camp and I vacate my ship mia running towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck

"After what I heard about master hun I feared the worst" she says glad to see I'm alive

"I'm fine" I say smiling kissing her softly pulling away afterwards "ok what's the plan of attack"

"Lord Vior is in their lead a few hundred sith soldiers loaded with blasters are there to"

"Blasters no problems how did a few hundred take the whole city though"

"If you let me finish they have some kind of hybrid droid part human part droid they carry lightsaber's and can use the force"

"well that could be a problem I'm gonna need help" I send a message to the council asking for more Jedi support and explain the situation and they tell me that more Jedi are on their way

Once they arrive mia tells them the situation and we come up with a plan of attack

"I don't like this mia you handing yourself over to those monsters could be the end of you"

"Well Jayden we will have to see if you can protect me as well as you did all those years ago"

I sigh "ok how do we get in"

"Well if you sneak in through the rivers you can open the city gates for your men to come in after they have me there defence should relax a little" she explains

I nod sensing the black sun approach I look towards the city and see it land in the hangers "we have another problem plaigus and tynus are here"

"Great that should be interesting" mia says

"Ok everyone get some rest we move out at first light mia heads inside her tent and I take up my post outside keeping guard on her when she comes out and whispers in my ear

"Four years is too long for a second date I wonder if you can still keep up with me in bed"

I smile "watch me"

She giggles walking inside I follow her into her tent and into her bed the next morning she wakes up alone seeing I've returned to my post

Tynus` p.o.v three hours later

"Farther why are we still here we could wipe out every life form on this planet and you know it"

"because my son your clone is here and his destiny does not end here well yes it does here but not now" he looks around the throne room seeing how beautiful the city is from up here then he sees her "I don't believe it queen mia is here heading into my clutches" he smiles to himself "tynus go greet the queen and bring her to me"

I nod and leave getting mia and bringing her to my farther as soon as we step foot in the throne room the battle starts I look at my farther and he tells me to go and aid in the battle kill all who get in my way I nod and run outside turning on my black lightsaber running at the Jedi and naboo forces killing anyone who tries to stop me after two hours of relentless fighting I see him my clone heading into the palace after his precious queen and I run after him to head him off"

Jayden`s p.o.v just before the battle

I watched from my hiding spot as tynus came to greet mia and thumb the metal cylinder on my belt waiting for them to get to the throne room before starting the assault after ten minutes our forces charge the city Jedi and soldiers' alike fighting as one I run through cutting down at least a hundred sith troops still not having encountered any of the hybrids mia told me about out of the corner of my eye I see in the distance a black beam of light cutting down our men I rush into the palace and sense tynus following me that when I see the hundreds of sith droids in front of me lightsaber's ready to fight I gulp and start fighting my way through powerful as they were they were slow and east the kill as I approach the throne room vior is outside it waiting for me his lightsaber in his hand tynus next to him I use the force to bring one of the droids lightsaber's to me and twist the together making a double ended lightsaber and the fight begins me holding off the two sith using all my powers to stop them from killing me as we fight through the halls tynus looking at my eyes as if trying to see something behind them before plaigus walks out of the throne room and calls to his son and vior to come with him this battles over the throw me at the wall with the force and leave with him I get up and run to mia to find her sat on her throne unharmed

"Mia is you ok" I ask worried

"I'm fine what about you" she says seeing the shallow cuts in my shoulders and arms

"I'm fine just flesh wounds nothing serious" I look out the window and see the sith troops retreating and the black sun take off "it looks like we won"

She smiles "yeah it does now master Jedi marry me"

"What I say shocked"

"This battle made me realise we could have died and I don't want to die if I'm not your wife"

I swallow hard before realising it makes sense "fine let's get married"

She smiles and after we rebuild the city we get married with the council there to witness it the counsel then order me to stay on naboo and protect my new wife before they leave back to the temple

(By the way the code is different back then the Jedi were allowed to love and get married)

Tynus` p.o.v just after the battle

I slump in my seat on the black sun "maybe I was wrong farther the dark side wasn't there in this battle"

"That because he wasn't angry no one he knew and loved died in front of him you saw what happened to hesho he had no care for the Jedi code he killed him in cold blood the dark side is within him"

I sigh "maybe your wrong I could have killed him back there your visions will only happen if we lose this war yet were winning it at the moment farther"

"For now son I have seen more than your think I know what the Jedi plan and there is no way to stop it that is why we have the back up all over the galaxy you know this"

"Yes farther what about vior he failed us down there he took no part in the battle he hid like a coward"

"Kill him he is weak"

I smile and walk out my sabre in my hand and I stab vior through the heart as he sleeps

Review please


	4. Chapter 4 visions  of the future

Star wars the sith wars Chapter four Visions of the future

I don't own star wars

It's been three years since the battle on naboo and the wedding of Jayden and he has become something of a war hero leading almost all of his battles to victory yet it's been three years since he last fought tynus or plaigus neither of them having spotted on the battle field since the black sun became operational it has helped the sith turn the tide of the war bringing more and more systems under their control

Jayden's p.o.v

The young Jedi sits up in his bed rubbing his forehead hearing his com link beep he reaches over answering it hearing the sound of his wife's voice

"Hey sweetie did I wake you up "mia asks him

Jayden yawns slightly "no of course not I was waiting up for you to call"

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to lie"

"Ok maybe I drifted off for a minute"

"There you go was that so hard?"

Tynus` p.o.v

Tynus is sleeping in his hidden base on the hoth system when plaigus walks in

"GET UP" he shouts at his son

Tynus sit bolt upright grabbing his lightsaber "what is it are we under attack"

"no my son but we have discovered a Jedi base one the junk planet raxis prime and it gives us the perfect opportunity to show them the power of the black sun"

Tynus nods "yes farther"

Jayden's p.o.v

"Ok mia ill talk to you tomorrow love you"

"I love you to Jayden"

Jayden sighs lying back down and drifting off to sleep having a vision of the future he sees himself on naboo his lightsaber in his hand with sith either side of him as he walks into the throne room seeing tynus sat awaiting him

"You know this doesn't have to happen brother the prophecy could be wrong and one of us won't have to die here"

"it`s too late for that tynus you've already been to the valley as have I this has to end now just me and you"

"Yes your right it's a shame your dear wife isn't here to watch you die like I watched my father die by your hand"

"What like you killed seraph in front of me"

"Ah yes I forgot about that traitor but remember brother kill me and there are still thousand of sith in chambers across the galaxy"

Jayden dives at tynus and the vision ends as he wakes up rubbing his head  
>"what did any of that mean what chambers and what valley" he lies back down falling asleep again and forgetting the vision<p>

Sorry for the short chapter I wonder if anyone's even reading this a review would be nice to see how I'm doing bye


	5. Chapter 5 junkyard battle

I don't own star wars

Star wars the sith wars

The junkyard battle

Jayden's p.o.v

I rushed to the councils war room having gotten the call from the masters that master syn was in trouble on raxis prime I walk into the chambers and master shu smiles

"Glad you could join us master Jayden"

"I came as fast as I could masters I here tynus and plaigus are attacking master syn on raxis prime"

"You heard correct but that is not the only reason you have been called "he says "were are appointing you a padawan learner"

"A padawan but masters are you sure it's a good idea wherever I go plaigus and tynus are not far behind me a padawan will be in danger with me"

"we have realised this and we decided this is why we must appoint a headstrong young Jedi to go with you she thinks life in this war is to be taken lightly I trust you will not let her think so"

I bow "of course master"

"Good now go she is waiting at the ship bay for you both to go to raxis prime"

"Yes master"

"May the force be with you?"

"And you"

I leave the chambers and head to the ship bay seeing my star fighter being fuled and another next to it with a young human girl checking things over

"So I guess you're the padawan that's been assigned to me"

She smiles at me "I guess you're my master then"

"I'm Jayden and don't call me master I hate being called master"

"Ok I'm Kayla "she says "and you are cute"

I smile "sorry Kayla I'm married and we don't have the time master syn is in trouble"

We get into the fighters and take off heading for the junk planet

Tynus p.o.v

I laugh as I cut down the Jedi's droid guards watching as they fall one by one heading toward the Jedi outpost were I real challenge will present itself in the form of a real Jedi master rather than my pathetic clone I deflect a blaster shot as a droid seeing my farther cut down more with a single swipe to my left we get to the front doors and I stop looking up

"Do you feel that farther?"

"Yes my son your clone is approaching and I sense he has a padawan with him to bad she will die here like master syn"

I laugh cutting down the door heading inside as my farther activates the sith stalker droids to defend the outside of the outpost

Jayden's p.o.v

We land a few miles away from the outpost and climb out of our star fighters "were going on foot from here Kayla "

She nods as we head down the scrap heap we landed on walking towards the Jedi base then a group of stalker droids jump out at us lightsaber's drawn I turn on my white blade as Kayla turns on her yellow one and we start fighting through them but for every two we cut down ten more arrive in its place

"Damn it how many did they bring with them" I hear Kayla shout

"just calm down Kayla don't let them overwhelm you" I say as I keep fighting edging closer and closer to the outpost seeing it get bigger "were almost there just a few more feet"

We get to the door and fight our way through the halls the droids still pushing at us until the suddenly stop turning and leaving us alone

"That's odd" I say

"Why is it Jayden" Kayla asks

"They never just retreat for no reason"

I turn and walk towards the main chambers seeing dead bodies everywhere we walk inside the room and see master syn on his knees tynus lightsaber at his neck

"Let him go brother your fights with me"

He spits at my feet "you Jedi scum are not my brother" he then cuts syns throat in front of me

I clench my teeth and push Kayla away before she makes her move as I dive at tynus our sabres clashing matching one another blow for blow neither of us gaining the upper hand my hatred for him growing inside me once again

Tynus p.o.v

I laughed as I cut the Jedi masters throat in front of the two Jedi scum and watched my clone throw his apprentice to the side seeing the familiar hatred in his eyes as we battle sensing my farther arrive and watching the fight activating the black suns homing device calling it to us I force push the clone out of a window and his padawan runs at me I start fighting her laughing at how weak her attacks are but I feel the strength in her

"You know Jedi you would make a powerful sith I can feel your anger it could be a great advantage"

"I`ll never go to the dark side sith scum" she replies

As I go to finish her my farther calls me telling me it's time to leave

"You got lucky Jedi but next time we meet you won't be so lucky"

I jump into the open door of the black sun and my father joins me as we power up the cannon

Jayden's p.o.v

I jump through the window in time to see the black sun take off

"Oh shit Kayla run to the ships now there gonna burn the sky"

We run to the ships and take off I look back to see the blue sky burning behind us and I sigh  
>"what's wrong Jayden we won this battle" Kayla asks<p>

"No Kayla we lost now raxis prime won't be inhabitable for centuries"

I lean back seeing an incoming message from the counsel

"Time to break the news of our failure"

Please review


	6. chapter 6 fall of the jedi

star wars the sith wars chapter 6

the fall of the jedi

two jedi star fighters land on courasant near the jedi temple as a young woman runs towards them as the two young jedi climb out exausted after a long flight mia runs towards her husband hugging him tightly as he kisses her gently

"mia i missed you so much" jayden says releasing his wife

"i missed you to jayden three months is to long to be apart" she replies

jayden smiles heading to the jedi council chambers he walks into the councils main room and bows starting his report on the battle on tatooine

tynus P.O.V

i walk into the command deck of the black sun and see that weve arrived at corosant

"farther we stopped hours ago why havent we started our assault on the jedi yet" i ask

plaigus turns to me "because son we have the element of suprise the jedi will fall today but not yet our failures on tatooine and dagobah have spread our forces thin they will be here shortly but as of now we wait"

i bow "yes farther" i walk out of the deck and head to my room to prepare myself

jaydens P.O.V three hours later

I leave the council chambers after my debrief sighing at the fact I only have a few days with my wife before having to leave again when I hear it an explosion that rocks the walkway underneath me I turn around and see a hole blown into the side of the temple and a sith dropship unloading troops inside I run inside turning on my lightsaber as I do and see sith and sith stalker droids flooding the halls with the jedi fighting back but the sith easily overwhelming them I charge into battle striking down the stalker droids as I go seeing tynus fighting Kayla I rush to help her but find my path blocked by plaigus

"darth plaigus why are you here" I ask him

"why else my son to destroy the jedi seat of power" he says laughing

I dive at him attacking and blocking against him with everything I have as we fight through the entrance chamber as the jedi masters come to join the fight striking down stalkers and sith warriors as my fight takes me and plaigus up the steps into one of the youngling training rooms I use my force powers to sound the evacuation alam to get the younglings out as I parry one of plaigus` attacks

Tynus P.O.V

I laugh as I strike down all the jedi that come into my path as I go to finish off one of the padawans that tried to attack me a yellow blade crosses with mine I look up to see my clones apprentice infront of me we back away from each other and I remove my cloak

"finally a real challenge " I laugh "come on Kayla lets end what we started on tatooine"

"with pleasure tynus" she says diving at me

I bring my defence up just in time and start fighting back causing her to go on the defensive as I attack and attack then I hear an alarm sound

"you see Kayla the jedi have failed there sounding the retreat now the sith empire will rise join us now or die"

She snarls at me "ill never join you scum"

She goes on the attack causing me to defend I laugh at her pitiful efforts as we enter the training room were my farther and clone are fighting finally having enough I disarm Kayla and stab my lightsaber through her chest and laugh as the life leaves her

Jaydens P.O.V

I see it happen in slo motion and watch my apprentice fall at tynus` hands as plaigus pushes me away against the wall hardly staying conscious I watch as the pair leave me before I fall unconscious

5 hours later

I wake up and a ship and look around seeing it's a jedi ship I relax a little before getting up and seeing injured and dead jedi all around me I look and see kaylas body and fall to my knees next to her

"Kayla I failed you" I say as I take her hands placing them over her chest feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up and see master qwarn "master where are we"

"come with me jayden" he says as I stand up and follow him "we have been forced to abandon corosant the war is over we have lost we failed the republic our forces are depleated and we are not strong enough to fight back"

"master there has to be away"

"im afraid I cannot see a way back from this"

"then were will we go"

"we will hide for now the jedi will disappear until our forces are replenished"

I nod " what shall I do master"

"for now rest"

"no master I am fine I need to help our cause"

Quarn sighs ok right now we need a new planet to call home take your starfighter and check this qudrent here we know nothing of whats out there"

I nod "master what about my wife"

"she has been taken into hiding with the rest of the jedi"

"and what of the dead"

"they shall be taken to there families to be buried the way there rituals allow"]

I nod " kaylas body id like to take it to her family on dantooine"

"I shall run it by the councel but there should be no reason why not"

"thank you master"

Sorry it took so long had major writers block please read and review


	7. Chapter 7 a new home

Star wars the sith wars chapter 7

A old and new home

jaydens P.O.V

i open my eyes from my meditation and look at the planet infront of me "i hope this planet is more freindl than the last"

i land my ship and climb out looking around seeing an old temple infront of me i look at it with intrest and walk towards it and walk up the steps feeling a familier presence around me as i start to see forc e ghosts of people all around me heading to the temple i stop one a youngf ghost

"young boy where are you going" i ask him

"sir were heading to the festival of the sabers at the temple" he replies

"the festival of the wahat"

"everyone no typhon knows about it how couldent you" he then runs off

I sigh "guess theres only one way to find out" i say following the ghosts noticing them becoming more solid and the temple becoming like new "ok thats weird" i think to myself looking at my hands seeing them become blue as if im the ghost "thats new" i head into the temple and look around the main chamber seeing hundreds of thousands of people gatherd a man walks into the center stage

"welcome my fellow jedi to our thirteth saber festival this year we have a treat for you all with saber displays and a vision from our seer that he says will shock us all"

As he continues i sit and try to figure out whats going on did he say jedi ive never seen this many jedi before or heard of them being in these numbers in one place or them being in these numbers at all

"where am i" i ask as the saber displays start

The displays finish about two hours later to thunderous applause from the jedi surrounding me and they die down as the seer walks out holding two lightsabers in his hands

" my fellow jedi i have had visions of the future one depicts the end of the sith and the other of a chosen one a child that will be brought to his mother by the force and he will bring it balance by defeating them but ten thousand years before these will be used in battle" he says turning on the lightsabers one white one black "they are one of a kind crystals one of light one of dark the ying and the yang in 3 thousand years they will be found and start the battle for dominance of the force for a battle that will last ten thousand years before its conclusion but the outcome of the brothers battle i can not forsee as for now enjoy the festival"he leaves the stage and everything disappears

"could this be the home planet of the jedi" i ask myself getting up and going to scan the planet for life forms seeing there is none but a high concentration of the living force i send a message to the transport ships and tell them ive found a new home on typhon the original home of the jedi

Please read and review


	8. Chapter 8 takeing the fight to them

Star wars the sith wars chapter 8

Takeing the fight to them

Its been four years since the fall of the jedi temple but the war is far from over the sith warriors searching the galaxy for jedi survivors jedi knights jayden and seraph are sent to geonosis to attack the sith stalker droid factory there putting a huge dent in the sith attack force making the first jedi offensive attack since the sith took over

Jaydens P.O.V

I look ahead of me seeing the asteroids that surround geonosis infront of me and smile takeing over the ships controls to navigate the asteroids "seraph you still with me buddy"

"yeah im here " he replies

We start to make our way towards the planets surface

Tynus` P.O.V

I walk into the old jedi council chmber and find my farther sitting on his throne i bow on one knee

"farther it seems the jedi have sent two of there best knights to attack our stalker droid factory on geonosis" i tell him "i fear sidious wont be abele to take them alone

"you underestimate sidious my son maybe it is because they have sent your clone out after him"

I clentch my fists "i can handle my clone father but you wont allow it"

"you know why son m vivions have told me you will fight each other and one of you will prevail just not yet but by all means go and help sidious with the jedi if you must" he says as i get up and leave for my ship

Jaydens P.O.V

I cut down what must be my hundredth stalker droid as we get closer to the factory seraph standing back to back with me as we fight them off

"take out the factory he said itll be easy he said im gonna kill syn when we get back" seraph says as i smile

"don't worry old friend once were inside it will be and were almost there" i say cutting down more droids and use the force to open the factory doors "seraph lets go now" i say as we run unside closing and locking the door behind us "see easy" i say smileing

"seraph just rolls his eyes as we walkthrough the asspmbely line we search fo the generator room seeing no one here but deroids being assembled

"is it just me or is it to quiet" i ask

"not for much longer" seraph say pointing to two sith warriors standing near the generator

It would be them i say turning on my lightsaber seraph tyunus and sidious following suit i run at tynus our blades clashing as we fight on the walkway edging closer to the generator turn us so my back is to the generator placing a charge on ot when were close enoughusing the force to bring a stalkers lightsaber to meattacking tynus with both blades as he blocks and parries them

"it seems your power has grown in the last four years brother " i say

"your no brother of mine" he growls comeing back at me as i use both blades to blockand attack "well you only have five minuets till this place blows" i tell him he looks seeing the charge as sidious has seraph over his shoulder unconscious

"tynus we have the jedi lets get out of here now"

Tynus smiles "until next time clone" he says leaving with sidious i rush out of the factory and to my ship takeing off as the factory blows up chasing after tynus ship as master syn comes over my comms

"jaydent what are you doing return to typhon at once" he tells me

"no master the have seraph im going after them"

"im ordering you to return now"

"no one gets left behind master you taught me that"

He sighs" i will send reinforcements to you as soon as i can be careful thogh jayden this will be a suicide mission"

"i know master but i cant let them take my best friend"

"may the force be with you" he says shutting off the comms

"Don't worry jayden im comeing" i whisper


	9. Chapter 9 no one gets left behind

Star wars the sith wars chapter 9

No one gets left behind

Jaydens pov

I chase the sith ship to the planet of mandalore and set off my tracking beacon for the jedi reinforcements to find mei land a short distance from them and go to were there ship landed seeing tynus carrying seraph over his shoulder

"i don't see why farther wants this jedi" he says aloud

Sidious just smiles "maybe for his experiment lord tynus is that not why we came to mandalore"

Tynus grumbles as they leave earshot i see a vent and jump into it crawling through the ducts trying to find the way they went my lightsaber in my hand ready for action i eventully find them and see seraph in a tank of some sort with sith surrounding him and other pods holding jedi placed around the room

"how long will it take to drain him of his power" tynus asks one of the scientists

"a few hours my lord" he replies

Tynus sighs ill be in my quarters when its finished come and get me " tynus says walking away

I sneak back out of the base and head to my ship to see where my reinforcements are as i get there i see a transport ship entering the atmosphere i smile seeing them when they land i tell them the situation and we quickly start to devise a battle plan we get one ready and start to storm the base attacking all the sith that get in our way i fight to get to seraphs pod and free him and half carry half drag him back out of the base telling the jedi to get the other jedi from there pods and evacuate as they grab them i see tynus and sidious blocking our way

"Seraph can you fight" i ask him

"just give me a lightsaber" he smiles releasing himself from me

I hand him a spare lightsaber and we run at the sith attacking them with all we have blocking and parrying there attacks tynus pushes seraph away with the force and comes to join the battle im having with sidiousi try to block both of there attacks but im easily overpowerd as they cut off one of my arms and i fall to my knees holding the bloody stump of where it once was as they go for the killing blow a purple and white blade blocke them i look up seeing seraph standing there holding them both off

"seraph you should have left me"

"no one gets left behind remember"

i smile as he pushes the sith back as a jedi comes over using the heat from his lightsaber to melt my wound together i get up running at tynus grabing my lightsaber from seraph the anger inside me rising as tynus smiles

"i see the dark side comeing out in you clone"

i hold my lightsaber against his wincing at the pain in my left arm "ill never be a sith"

"you already were the day you were created"

I growl and start attacking with all the strngh i have left as a sith scientist shouts to tynus and sidious

"i have all the powers its time to go"

Tynus smiles "soon the jedi will fall for good clone and theres nothing you can do about it" he says leaving

Seraph helps me to the transport and sets my ship to fly back unmanned as we take off a few hours later im on typhon with my arm being replaced by a mechanical one and i sigh covering it with a glove as i get up going over to seraph

"looks like i owe you my life old friend"

"i was just repaying the favour remember no one gets left behind"

I smile "what did they do to you down there seraph"

"im not sure but some how i feel empty and my force powers seem weaker"

i sigh "theres no way of finding out either" i walk away and seraph turns watching me an evil smile crossing his lips his eyes switching to red and yellow before going back to there original green

please read and review what you think of the whole story


	10. Chapter 10 phase one

Star wars the sith wars chapter 10

Phase one

Jaydens P.O.V

Im in the training room in the jedis makeshift base trying to get used to my new arm my eyes coverd and lightsaber out as a padawan comes at me blocking his attacks my left arm still moving slower than my right i jump over his head

"youll have to try haerder than that young one" i say

"i will master jayden" he says running at me

I lift my lightsaber up blocking his attack and go on the offensive attacking him with not even half my power as i knock him to the ground using the force to bring his lightsaber to me holding them both to his kneck

"i surrender" he says

I smile turning off both blades takeing off my blindfold and helping him up

"that was much better than last time you almost had me"

"thats because last time you diddent have a new arm master"

I smile and put my hand on the back of his kneck pushing him along with me

"come on kit lets go get some food" he smiles and walks with me running ahead a little as i sigh "i hope this padawan dosent suffer the same fate as Kayla"

Tynus P.O.V

I smile after getting my latest report from the sith sleeper agents in the jedi stronghold

"so my clone has a new apprentice wonder if i should kill this one quickly or slowly"

"neither my son" plaigus says as he walks in

"what do you mean farther are we not going on the attack"

"no that is what the sleepers are for" he says smileing "come its almost time for phase one of our plan to begin"

I get up following him into his throne room "but farther why now weve had this plan ready for years why are we only starting now

"ive been witing for the right time our army is ready we just have to keep the jedi busy long enough for them to move into place"

I nod "yes my master"

Jaydens P.O.V

Kit and myself are standing on the landing platform waiting for the ship carrying queen mia to typhon and i sigh not having seen her in over a year

"do you think shell like me master" kit asks looking up at me

I smile bending down onto one knee to him "kit how couldent she like you "

He smiles and points up "look shes here"

I look up and smile wide as a naboo ship flys closer to us and starts landing the ramp comes down and my wife runs into my arms hugging me tightly as i hug her back kissing her softly "mia ive missed you so much"

"jayden i missed you to i heard about mandalore and had to get here to see you"

"im fine and i have someone i want you to meet" i say letting go of her and turning to kit "mia this is my new padawan kit"

"Its a pleasure to meet you your highness " he says bowing to her

Mia smiles "its an honer to meet you to young padwan"

That night im woken up to a scream reverberating through the force and jump out of bed grabing my lightsaber i run ut of my quarters and rush down the hall seeing a door open i walk in and see a young jedi girl with a purple lightsaber potuding through her chest from the back as she falls i look to see her attacker

"seraph"

He just smiles running at me as i bring my lightsaber up to meet hisand we start fighting in the hall as more jedi come out fighting what looks like the rest of the jedi we rescued on mandalore

"seraph what happend to you" i ask him as our blades cross

His eyes go from red to brown "jayden whats happening to me what did the sith do to me kill me" they switch back "before i kill you"

I block his attacks and lead him outside the other jedi leading there fights outside with us as i hear a ships engine i look up and see a sith carrier ship landing and all the captured jedi run onbored seraph joining them i look at him as his eyes change again looking worried before going red again as the ramp closes the ship takeing off i walk back into the base heading for the council

"masters what happend"

"it seems they have been turned into sleeper cells" syn tells me " thats what the lab you found on mandalore was"

"ok so what do we do now"

"we wait jayden for the sith to make there next move that is all we can do im afraid"

I nod and leave the council going back to bed alot running through my mind as i think im never gonna sleep now

Please read and review


	11. Chapter 11 fated duel

Star wars the sith wars chapter 11

A fated duel

Tynus P.O.V

I walk up to my father "farther the sleepers have returned from typhoon and pantooine the jedis defences are crippled its time for the final blow"

"patience my son there are still sleepers all over the galaxy when they have returned phase two will begin and you will face jayden again before we start the final part of my plan"

I bow getting angry with my father and walk out of the command base heading to my ship

"i will have my clones head if its the last thing i do"

Jaydens P.O.V

Mias moans fill my ears as we finish up in bed when were done i get up and dress as she lies there my sheets covering her bare body i put my lightsaber on my belt and kiss her softly "i love you mia"

"i love you to jayden"she says smileing

I walk out of our room and walk through theed palace heading to the waterfall where i said id meet kit and the other jedi on naboo for our training session as it begins i sense a disturbance in the force and stop as kit looks at me

"what is it master"

"its tynus kit hes comeing get to your ship get back to typhon now

"but i want to fight"

"no jit i wont lose another apprentice to his hand"

Kit nods running to his ship along with the other padawans as more jedi from the planet come to the palace seeing tynus carrier landing he climbs out alone and smiles

"well clone youve made my job alot easier"

"how so your alone and there are thirty of us"

He just laughs waving his hand across the jedi "make that five"

I look around and see twentyfive of the jedis eyes turn red

"not again everyone get on the defence now were out numberd"

We all form a circle as the sleepers close in attacking us we fight back trying not to kill our jedi brothers i use the force to knock a few out as the rest of the jedi follow suit bringing there lightsabers to them to help fight the rest but its not enough soon im the only jedi left fighting the other four dead as tynus tells them to stop and get the unconscious onto the ship as he wants to fight me himself the sleep0ers nod grabbing the other sleepers climbing onto the ship as tynus turns on his lightsaber we run at each other our blades clashing

"i see your new arm is working well clone"

"youll see how well when i kill you tynus"

I jump away from him through the waterfall into the city below and run out into the swamps as he follows me our duel continuing through the swamps where no one will get hurt our blades cross

"you know you will die here clone destiny depicts it our farther has seen it"

"thats where your wrong brother our destiny is unwritten no one knows how this duel will end "

"you are not my brother" he says ataacking me harder as i block easily bringing my blade up and parrying takeing off both of his arms he falls to his knees and i point my blade at his kneck

"don't worry tynus i wont kill you here its against the jedi code to kill an unarmed man excuse the pun get on your ship and inform your farther of his failure" i turn off my lightsaber and walk away as the sith carrier comes to pick him up i head back to the palace and find the nabooians moving the dead bodies and get a report from the council that sleepers have awoken all over the galaxy and destroyed jedi defences on multiple planets

Tynus P.O.V

I scream in pain as two robotic arms are fused to my bones and nerves my father watches shaking his head

" i told you not to go son phase two has now been activated ahead of scedual"

"im sorry father i thought i could end the war by killing jayden"

"you were wrong tynus you should have listened the final phase will have to go ahead sooner than expected "he looks at his tech adviser " getnthe sleeping chambers ready and get the battle clones and weakest sleepers to prepare for the final assault"

The tech adviser nods as i try to get up but fail the med droid giving me a sedative and i lose concouiness

Jaydens P.O.V

"so where do you have to go now baby" mia asks me

"me nowere i just have to be ready for anything the jedi masters are comeing here now to help protect the planet typhon isent safe anymore"

"well thats good and i have more news for you jayden im pregnant"

I look at her "pregnant"

She nods smileing and i find myself smileing with her as i hug her liftng her off her feet kissing her "thats wonderfull"

She giggles kissing me as we fall onto our bed in each others arms

Please read and review


	12. Chapter 12 the final battle begins

star wars the sith wars chapter 11

the final battle

jaydens p.o.v

my eyes snap open from my meditation felling the ripples in the force before the alarm blres i grab my lightsaber running out of the meditation room kit joining me

"did you feel that master" he asks me

"yeah kit i did there comeing back here to take the planet back" i say glancing out of the window of the space station above korriban

we turn a corner and are joined by master syn as we rush to the hanger bay other jedi and republic troops joining us grabbing there wepons as the black sun appoches the hanger and opeining there doors the sith turning on there lightsabers as the staslker droids charge at us

tynus p.o.v

the ship doors open as i turn on my red lightsaber confused as to why my farther took the black one from me i see my clone waiting in front of the ship with a small army and smile flexing my robotic arms odering the stalkers to attack before running out myself makeing a beeline for jayden jumping over the fighters bringing my blade down onto his head which he annoyingly blocks i land infront of him removing my cloak

"so clone we meet again" i say

"yeah tynus it seems we do" he says to me with an annoying smile on his face

i charge at him our blades clashing as i see my farther hasent left the ship yet watching as if he bored of the battle

kitts p.o.v

i cut down another stalker droid bringing its lightsaber to my hand takeing on two at a time seeing master jayden locked in a deadly duel with tynus there blades locked in deadly combat neither seeming to gain the upper hand as i take down tweo more sith droids i see the dark lord of he sith himself leaving the black sun and i run toward plaigus to attack him finding my path blocked by master syn

syns p.o,v

"kitt stay back" i tell jaydens padawan

"but master i can help"

"no young one this fight is mine" o say removing my cloak and diving at plaigus to be with a burst of force lighting sending me to the ground i get up as plaigus approches me his blade in his hand

"ahh jedi master syn i real challenge at last one of the jedi councel to die at my hand"

"not a chance sith" i tell him

jaydens p.o.v

i battle with tynus harder than i ever have but im unable to brak his defence the jedi and repbulic soildiers around me getting killed till theres only me syn and kitt left fighting syn calls the retreat as plaigus shouts

"clone come" i turn to look at him and he smiles "not you jayden him" he says pointing his saber to tynus

"tynus is a clone "

"no just him he was created shortly before the last battle you had on naboo my real son is positioning the troops across the galexy"

the clone of tynus looks shocked at the revelation before standing by my side "no plaigus i wont come with you im leaving with the jedi "

plaigus just laughs " no you wont you will die "

he fire lightning at the clone electrocuting him to death i hold the dying clone in my arms and he hands me a datapad "final phase plans are on here use them and end this war brother" he says dieying i carry his body and take him with us back to naboo checking the datapad on the way back

"theres sleeping chambers all over the galexy the sith are giving up and freezing themselves for ten thousand years master syn can we set anyhing up like this "

"maybe but not for our whole force"

then set up what ever we can there isent much time im going to corosant to try and stop this master "

he nods "then go and do it fast"

i nod and look at my clones body "may i ask one thing master"

"you want him to be buried with our rituals"

i nod "he was decieved and his last act was to help the jedi he desrves that much"

master syn nods "it will be done"

i bow and head to my star fighter kitt following me

"not this time kitt you will go to naboo with syn"

"but master my place is with you"

"no i need you to protect mia and the baby"

he nods "yes master and may the force be with you

"may the foce be with you to kitt"

we quickly hug and i climb into my star fighter takeing off heading for corusant

_A/N_

_so this story is all most finished but have a sequal in mind allready thats has been set up and ready through this whole story dont know when ill update the final chapters but untill the r and r_


	13. Chapter 13 the war ends

star wars the sith wars chapter 13

the war ends

tynus pov ten thousand years in the future

i stand on the landing platform looking out over mustafar mine and my farthers homeworld sencing that the clone is on his way to try and stop me this is were it started so maybe this will be were it ends between us were he will fianlly die my farther allways said our destiny would lead us ten thousand years into the future and here we are well i supose i best go and wake him and the sith that are sleeping her up before the clone arrives i urn walking into the sleep chamber

jaydens pov present day

i come out of lightspeed my mind still racing over what happend above korriban all this time i was fighting another clone and the fanal fight of this war is comeing but it will be far from over i need to find a way to sleep for ten thousand years i snap out of my deep thoughts and look at corosant sencing tynus is here waiting at the remains of the jedi temple for me to come to fight to the death in what will be the final battle of this war i land on the landing platform near the temple as hundreds of jedi ships drop out of hyperspace behind me i jump out of my star fighter and head into the temple finding no resistance as i head toward the main lift to the council chambers the door opens and seraph is standing there his purple lightsaber in his hand eyes red staring at me full of hate

"seraph i dont know what they did to you but this isent you we dont have to do this"

he laughs "wrong jayden this is exactly how it has to be tynus opend my eyes to the jedi and there evil"

"evil your wrong the sith are evil"

"enough talk old freind we end this now" he say diving at me

i turn on my lightsaber with lightning fast reflexes and block his attack removing my cloak as the fight begins our lightsabers clashing the sounds echoing in the empty room our blades cross and our faces are inches away from each other when his eyes change to brown befor egoing red again i flip away

"i know your still in there buddy fighting there control"

"your wrong" he says lunging again i easily parry and knock him unconcious

i kneel down beside him "i will help you my freind i promise" i take his lightsaber and walk into the lift heading up to the council chambers

tynus pov

i sit waiting sencing the battle below has ended i sence seraph brain wash slipping just as the clone knocks him out and i sigh getting up using the force to push all of the seats away so theres plenty of room for the battle between us i get a message though the force from my father telling me that all the sith are in there chambers and are beginning to go to sleep the stalker droids are all shut down at there guard i am all thats left awake with seraph and i know i have to end this battle quickly and join them in there slumber i look up as the lift arrives and i smile takeing my lightsaber from my belt

"well jayden i thought youd never get here" i say while turning on my lightsaber

"really i thought you wouldent still be here waiting for me " he says turning on both his and seraphs lightsabers

"so shall we"

he nods "yes we shall"

jaydens pov

i run at tynus both blades raised and he blocks easily removing his cloak as we fight through the council chambers i sence the jedi enter the temple as the three blades clash in the darkening room as the sun goes down i jump away from tynus attempt to take my head and land near the lift holding both blades ready breathing heavily as he laughs

"your tired allready clone"

i smile "not even close" i run at him again as our blades clash the force of my run pushing us out of the window our fight contiueing in the free fall towards the ground

"so this is how it will end huh both of us being pancaked " tynus shouts over the wind

i smile "nope"

i push myself away from him and use the force to control my decent and land on the catwalk below saftley as he does the same turning and running away from me i run after him to be hit by a burst of force lightining and knocked back i get up and look around unable to see or sence him i keep my guard up slowley turning in a circle and bring seraphs blade up to block tynus attack as i hear his blade engage the lightsaber being cut in half his blade grazing above my eye opening a wound another scar to add to the collection i think as i go back on the offensive both of us fighting our hardest being evenly matched we break apart and i hold my lightsaber behind my back both of us breathing heavily as the sound of approaching jedi causes him to use the force to knock me back so he can escape

"COWARD COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH"i scream at the empty air i turn seeing the jedi arrive led by kitt syn and seraph "YOU YOU ALL CAUSED HIM TO RUN I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM NOW"

"master calm down" kitt says fear in his eyes

i take a deep breath "im sorry kitt" i look and see seraph "so the brain wash gone now"

he nods "mostley but i have more control over it i want to help you kill your farther and brother"

"how there gone"

"but theyll be back in ten thousand years"

"yeah the sleep chambers i know but in ten thousand years ill be long dead"

"wrong theres a sleep pod in the temple made for you"  
>"what how"<p>

"plaigus he needs you in the future i dont know why but he does but i have to go to my own pod on kamino soon so in ten thousand years when you wake up come and find me ill be waiting for you there"

i nod before hugging him" thank you my freind" as he is about to leave syn stops him

"before you leave seraph it has come to the decision of the council to promote you and jauden from the rank of knight to jedi masters"

i look at him "are you sure"

"recently two seats have opend on the council but with you both having to go it will be a honerary position"

i nod "thank you master" i say as me and seraph bow

seraph leaves and i head into the temple with the jedi to find my pod but instead find over two hundred "looks like i can bring reinforcements" i say looking around one hundred and nintey eight jedi me and my wife"

syn smiles then you get into your pod i will bring mia for hers and myself kitt and other jedi will climb into ours"

i nod and climb into the pod lieying down"so i guess ill see you in tenthousand years" syn and kitt nod as the cover closes over me and i fall into my long sleep

so thats the end of the fist half of the story hope youve all enjoyed it sorry for such a gap in updates been crazy busy so please review and ill be back soon with the sith wars two the ten thousand year war3glua


End file.
